


Never Mind

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-war angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whensheflied](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whensheflied).



Remus watches Sirius leave, defeat evident in every muscle. His own words echoed in the silence of their apartment, "I can't fix you."

**

"I can't fix you." Sirius carried the words with him on his bent shoulders, fighting their weight. Had Remus thought that was what Sirius wanted? To be fixed? Sirius hadn't been aware that he was _broken_. Had Remus been trying to fix him, only to give up now, on the eve of a major conflict.

No longer was the Order of the Phoenix going to fight from the shadows. Tomorrow, they took the battle to the enemy.

How was Sirius supposed to fight alone?

**

Remus wondered how he could fare alone on the battle. How could he fare alone, period? He'd built his life to have a Sirius-sized space in it. Without Sirius--

 _No_ , Remus thought. _This is where I grow up. This is where I rely upon myself._ Maybe Sirius' leaving had been for the best.

**

Maybe, Sirius thought, his departure was for the best. The suspicious behavior, the secrets and untold late-night rendezvous. Sirius stopped and breathed a deep, clean breath. Refreshed, that's how he felt.

Never mind the tears that clamored down his cheekbones.

**

Independent, that's how Remus felt.

Never mind the the tears that pooled along his nose.


End file.
